Hamada Family Photo Album
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: Tadashi gets sick and is sent home. Hiro pretends to be a nurse and Tadashi gets bored. Looking for something to read, he finds a photo album in his bookshelf and while looking at the pictures, he begins having flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry again that my last fanfic was so short. This one will be longer. I promise. And this will probably be about two or three chapters. **

**Note: This happened before the movie, so Tadashi's alive. Yay!**

**P.S. Elsa makes an obvious cameo at the beginning. **

Tadashi came home from SFIT early. He hopped off his moped and parked it in the garage. He walked in the Lucky Cat Cafe. Aunt Cass saw him walk in.

"Home so soon, sweetie?" She asked as she placed a plate of food to Elsa.

"Yeah. I asked Professor Callaghan if I could take a break and he said yes," He replied.

"Why did he let you take a break?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just caught a small.. Achoo!.. cold," He said.

"Go get some rest or whatever it is you do when you catch a cold," said Aunt Cass, not really sure what he's supposed to do.

Tadashi ran up the stairs to his and Hiro's room. He sat down on his bed and started sneezing. Good thing he had a tissue box next to his bed. And a trash can. Getting kinda bored, he turned his body facing his bookshelf looking for something to read. And then, something caught his eye. It was labeled 'Hamada Family Photo Album'. He took it out from the bookshelf and...

"Hello Mr. Hamada!" Said Hiro with a big smile on his face and a clipboard and a pencil in his hands. Tadashi looked at him in surprise and sneezed.

"Aunt Cass asked me to take care of you while she's at the store. So, what seems to be the problem?" Hiro asked ready to write down whatever Tadashi said on his clipboard. He tried not to laugh.

Tadashi smiled at this and he had the photo album in his hands. He put it under his pillow. "Well, I do have a cold, but I don't get why you're pretending to be a nurse," He said looking at Hiro's clipboard.

"It's for fun. Besides, Aunt Cass is paying me," Hiro said with a chuckle. "Five bucks an hour."

Tadashi laughed a little when he heard what he said. Congrats on your first job, Bonehead," He said. "Now don't bother me."

Hiro shrugged and gave him a bell. He told Tadashi that whenever he needed him, to just ring it. Hiro then walked out of his side of the room and went downstairs for a snack and TV.

Tadashi was left alone in his part of the room. He took the photo album from under his pillow and opened it to the first page it read 'Hamada Family Photo Album. The first picture was of him seeing Hiro for the first time.

Flashback

"Mom! I want to see her!" Came a shout from a five year-old Tadashi Hamada as he ran into the room in the hospital. "Shh. You'll wake him," His mom said smiling. "Him? It thought it was a girl," He said with a confused look on his face. His mom gave a little chuckle. "Meet your little brother, Hiro," She said holding him up so that Tadashi could see. He stared at baby Hiro for a while. "Remember to always look out for him, Tadashi." His mom said. "I will," he replied.

Flashback over

Tadashi paused for a moment before turning to the next page. The next photo was of him, his parents, and Hiro on a picnic. Aunt Cass was there, too. She took the picture. Everyone was smiling. He remembered that Hiro was only two years old. "Achoo!" Tadashi sneezed before having the flashback.

Flashback

It was at the park. Tadashi's dad was setting up the blanket and the food. His Mom was watching Hiro play in the grass while talking to Aunt Cass. Tadashi grabbed a magnifying glass from his backpack. "Hey Hiro, watch this," He said kneeling down on the ground next to the sidewalk. Hiro slowly walked up to him and sat down. Tadashi found a line of ants marching across them. He held his magnifying glass over the ants and watched them smoke. "Behold, Science!" He almost yelled. "Wow," Hiro said in awe. "Boys! Come here for a picture before we eat!" Hiro and Tadashi's dad yelled to them. The two boys ran up to where their parents and aunt were. Aunt Cass was holding a camera. "Ok. Everybody say 'cheese!'" She said ready to take the picture. "Cheese!" They all said.

Flashback over

"Achoo!" Tadashi sneezed again. He heard the TV change channels. Hiro was bored with the channel he was watching earlier. "I'm home!" Aunt Cass yelled so that both of them could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok**.** First chapter was still a little short but hopefully this one is longer. It will have a few more flashbacks. **

**Note: there are more photos but Tadashi didn't have flashbacks to them because he wasn't in some of them or he didn't remember. **

**Also, guess who else makes a quick cameo in the story. I'll give you a hint. It's someone from Frozen. **

"Hiro, come help me with the groceries!" Yelled Aunt Cass with her hands full of stuff. "Coming!" He yelled back as he ran towards the door to get the rest from the car. Hiro grabbed five bags of heavy things like milk jugs and cans. "Hiro, you are such a showoff," said Aunt Cass as she put the bag of flour into the cabinet. He rolled his eyes at the comment and put all the bags down on the floor. Mochi loves it when Aunt Cass comes home from the store and has all these plastic bags on the floor so he could lie down on it. He meowed softly as he lay on the bags.

"So..." Hiro began. "I do believe that someone owes me five or ten dollars." He smiled waiting for Aunt Cass. "Well, if Tadashi says you've been a good nurse then maybe I'll think about giving you a dollar or two. Maybe." She said as she winked at him. Hiro gave her an annoyed look. "I'll go check on our patient," she finally said. She was talking about Tadashi.

Tadashi heard Aunt Cass coming and he bookmarked the page he was on and put the photo album back under his pillow. Aunt Cass walked up the stairs and opened the paper screen divider so she could peep her head into his side of the room.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Has nurse Hiro checked on you yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a chuckle. "He had a clipboard and everything.

Aunt Cass laughed. She held a plastic bag full of groceries that she hasn't put away yet. "Dinner will be ready soon." Tadashi watched as Aunt Cass closed the paper screen divider and walked downstairs. Again, he took the photo album out from under his pillow and opened it to the page he had bookmarked. There, he looked at a photo of him and his dad playing catch in the park. He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

Flashback

Tadashi's dad softly threw the ball to Him. "Dad, you don't have to throw so soft. I can still catch it," said the young Tadashi after he caught the softly thrown ball. His dad gave him a small smile. "All right. If you say so," he said in a tone like he was warning him. Tadashi's dad lifted his arm with his hand holding the ball and threw a little harder. Tadashi jumped up to catch it cause it was up pretty high, but he still caught it. His dad smiled as he watched him catch the ball. "I got it!" Tadashi screamed. He lifted his arm with the ball in his hand and it seemed like he had won a trophy. "Bravo! Looks like we need to take a picture to remember this for a long time," his dad said with a camera in his hand. "One, two, three." Tadashi's dad counted before taking the picture.

Flashback over

"Achoo!" He sneezed again. Tadashi needed some water after all this sneezing. He remembered that Hiro gave him a bell to ring whenever he needed something. Tadashi rang the bell a few times before Hiro ran up the stairs to ask what he wants. He pushed the divider away from the wall.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked patiently. "I would like some water. And more tissues," Tadashi replied.

Hiro walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He took a plastic cup from the cupboard and a water jug from the fridge. He slowly poured the water into the plastic cup about halfway. Hiro ran up the stairs and gave Tadashi his water. He told him he was ok and that Hiro should go back downstairs. Hiro ran back down.

Tadashi took a sip of water before continuing the photo album. He turned the page to a picture of his 8th birthday party. His mom took a picture of him blowing out his candles.

Flashback

"...Happy Birthday to you!" Sang Tadashi's parents, Aunt Cass, Hiro, and some of his friends. "Make a wish," Said Aunt Cass. He made his wish and blew out the candles. He stayed in his chair to watch his mom cut the cake. She gave him a piece with a star on it. Tadashi ate his slice of cake. He and one of his friends, Hans, did a little fist bump. "Okay, picture time. Everyone say 'Birthday cake!'" Said Tadashi's mom. "Birthday cake!"

Flashback over

It was now pretty quiet. Tadashi could hear Hiro munching on a bag of chips watching TV and Aunt Cass cutting vegetables in the kitchen. "Achoo!" He went on looking at the pictures. Tadashi didn't have flashbacks for all of them because he wasn't in some or he just didn't remember. It was kinda fun to flashback to when his parents were still alive, but it still hurts knowing they're not here anymore.

This next photo was of him, Hiro and their dad making a surprise breakfast for their mom. Hiro didn't help so much cause he's still really young.

Tadashi and Hiro's dad flipped a pancake and let it fall back in the pan. Tadashi grabbed strawberries from the fridge and a cutting board to cut the strawberries. He then opened a drawer with knives and carefully took out a small one. Tadashi knew he had to be careful or else he could cut himself. His dad knew he knew, but still had to warn him. "Be careful son," he said. After he dumped the pancakes on a plate. "I know, dad," was Tadash's reply. He slowly cut the strawberries one by one. They were already washed and he washed his hands before cutting them. Hiro took out a cup from a drawer and set it on the table. Their dad cut the pancakes into heart shapes and Tadashi poured the cut strawberries over it. Hiro grabbed the syrup from the fridge and placed it next to the cup. Tadashi poured orange juice into the cup Hiro took out. "What's going on down here?" Asked his mom as she walked out of her bedroom. "Suprise!" Yelled Tadashi and his dad. "Happy Birtday!" Hiro tried to yell. "Hiro, it's not her birthday." Tadashi said to his younger brother as he pat his head. Hiro looked confused. "Then why did you make me breakfast?" His mom asked sitting down at the table ready to eat the delicious looking pancakes and bacon. "Just because," replied Tadashi. She smiled and took a bite.

Flashback over

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled Aunt Cass as she finished setting the table. He better go down to eat. All this thinking about pancakes and bacon has made Tadashi hungry. Hiro was already at the table eating away. Aunt Cass looked at Tadashi. "I think you're feeling better," she said. "I think so," he replied.

Did you find the Frozen character? It's, it's, it's...Hans. Don't know if you guys will be mad or something about him and Tadashi being friends. Sorry to some of you if it's still short. I'm coming up with ideas for the third chapter. Could you give my some of yours if you have any?


End file.
